Máscaras
by Aka-Kame
Summary: Raphael era el portador de la máscara roja, sin embargo no era la única máscara que utilizaba, en realidad tenía varias con las que cubría lo que había más allá de lo que a simple vista se ve. Serie de drabbles.
1. Primera máscara: Ira

_**Hola a tod s, he leído varios fanfiction de TMNT tanto en ingles como español, pero soy nueva en esto de escribirlos. Realmente no creía animarme a hacerlo ya que creo me falta mucho para traer una historia decente, pero después todo cambio después de leer tantas historias donde ponen que Rahp (si estoy escribiendo en español, pero no sé porque me gusta cómo se escriben los nombres de todos los personajes en ingles) es una tortuga que desde pequeño tiene mucha ira en él y es muy agresivo. Pero en casi ninguna ahondan más en el porqué de estas conductas, sobre todo cuando en varios de eso fic también muestran que Raph es una tortuga muy emocional, por ello me atreví a escribir una serie de 4 drabbles en donde hago mi aporte sobre el tema.**_

* * *

**Máscaras**

* * *

Raphael era el portador de la máscara roja, sin embargo no era la única máscara que utilizaba, él tenía varias con las que cubría lo que había más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

**_Primera máscara: Ira._**

Conocido como una tortuga de mecha corta, Raphael reaccionará con furia ante la más mínima provocación. Lo que nadie parecía saber era lo que se escondía detrás de estas acciones.

La ira es después de todo una reacción instintiva ante una posible amenaza. Pero también es algo que sirve para enmascara el miedo, dolor, frustración y tristeza, entre muchas otras emociones más, que solo pueden salir manifestarse en una explosión repentina al no tener otra forma de liberarse.

Y a Raph, desde niño se le había enseñado e inculcado a reprimir sus sentimientos, con un modelo de educación donde las emociones son generalmente sinónimo de debilidad, las cuales deben ser reprimidas y controladas para evitar que sean ellas las que terminen controlándonos.

Pero para una persona que vive con las emociones a flor de piel, es lo equivalente a decirle a cualquier ser vivo que deje de respirar. Éste lentamente se comenzará a asfixiar hasta que no puede aguantar más la respiración, y por instinto de supervivencia, finalmente tomará una bocanada de aire de manera brusca y rápida.

Cuando estos estallidos ocurren, el peso de no haber podido mantener el control sobre sí mismo, aunado con las miradas de decepción y palabras recriminadoras de parte de su familia, no harían nada más que alimentar toda la vorágine de sentimientos negativos que ya anidan en el pecho de Raphael. Los cuales, una vez más deberá ocultar, pues se le exigiría reprimirse y controlarse…

* * *

_**Solamente quería hacer una aclaración sobre el drabble, por si alguien piense que soy muy extremista en una parte del capítulo: En algunas encarnaciones el Maestro Splinter era una rata mascota de Hamato, en otras es Hamato mismo, pero todas coinciden en que Hamato era de Japón al igual que la rata mascota que aprendió todo lo que sabe de este país (excepto en la última película, aunque en este caso también se puede decir que adopto esta cultura como guía), y una de las características de Japón pes su educación rígida y hasta cierto punto fría, en la cual no son dados a expresar sus emociones abiertamente, ni dar muestra de afecto de manera física. Por consiguiente el Maestro Splinter independientemente de que había sido antes, debió criar a las tortugas con este mismo modelo cultural que él conocía.**_

_**De antemano le agradezco a tod s los que hayan leído el capítulo, me agradaría mucho saber que piensan en un comentario.**_


	2. Segunda máscara: Impulsividad

**_Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer estos drabbles, gracias también a Leona NTF 01 por la calidad bienvenida y comentario._**

* * *

**Máscaras**

* * *

**_Segunda máscara: Impulsividad_**.

La culpa de fallar en mantener sus emociones bajo control, y herir a los seres que ama, haría que Raphael volcará toda su ira y odio directo a su propia persona, revistiendo sus acciones en el proceso.

Por ello sería acusado de actuar primero, y pensar después. Catalogado como el impulsivo del equipo, quien siempre se lanzaba hacia el peligro sin preocuparse en las consecuencias de sus actos, y en parte esto era verdad.

Oculto en su corazón, un deseo había nacido ya había tiempo, uno que resurgía con renovadas fuerzas a la hora de enfrentarse contras sus adversarios, sin que hubiera nada que lo sofocara.

¿Entonces por qué debía preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasarle, sí era quien terminaba lastimado a aquellos que un día juró proteger de todo daño?

Él simplemente deseaba poder morir protegiendo a su familia, y en el proceso llevarse consigo al mayor número de enemigos posibles. Ya que para Rahp aquella era la única forma que tenía de redimirse con sus seres queridos, y obtener el perdón por sus fallas.

Pero sobre todo, era la manera de hacer que finalmente su existencia tuviera un valor y propósito, después de todo lo único que tenía para ofrecer a su familia, era el mismo…

* * *

_**De antemano le agradezco a todos aquellos que dejen sus comentarios, para mi es importante saber sus opiniones y criticas constructivas para mejorar.**_


	3. Tercera máscara: Orgullo

**_Perdón, en los dos pasados capítulos olvide mencionar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada. _**

**_Ahora después del disclaimer, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas las personas que se han tomado las molestias de leer esta serie de drabbles, y a los que han dejado comentarios estos me han animado a seguir con la historia._**

* * *

**Máscaras**

* * *

**_Tercera máscara: Orgullo_**.

Desgraciadamente parecía que su camino a la redención solamente complicaba más las cosas, y Raphael sería acusado de ser quien arrastraría a todos a la destrucción con su imprudencia.

Así el dolor y la culpa seguirían aumentando más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo, y entonces es cuando él sentía que debía cumplir con una penitencia. La que como tal tendría que cargar solamente sobre sus hombros, porque solo así esta sería válida.

Y no había mejor forma de encubrirla, que fingiendo indiferencia hacia la misma. Lo cual era difícil pues Raph sabía que él merecía todo el dolor físico y emocional que pudiera llegar a sentí, en retribución al causaba.

Así él no tomaría importancia a sus heridas o lesiones, y sobre todo, no buscaría ayuda ni consuelo en medicamentos o en su familia cuando no se sentía bien, sin importarle para nada ser llamado, un necio orgulloso…

* * *

_**Nuevamente gracias de antemano por leer y dejar sus comentarios.**_


	4. Cuarta máscara: Fuerza bruta

**_Disclaimer: _****_Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada con estos drabbles._**

**_Antes que nada quisiera dar un especial agradecimiento a: _****_Leona NTF 01, _****_Bilbogirl, Bakemono-ka Love Kittens too, por su apoyo y comentarios que me ayudaron y animaron a continuar escribiendo. _**

**_He contestado todos los mensajes, solamente que no se si lo e hecho correctamente, pues como dije soy nueva y nunca había tenido cuenta por lo que todavía estoy tratando de averiguar como se hacen las cosas. Así que espero todos(as) me tengan un poco de _****_paciencia, y pido perdón de antemano si no hago las cosas correctamente._**

* * *

**Máscaras****  
**

* * *

**_Cuarta máscara: Fuerza bruta_**.

El alejamiento y aislamiento auto-forzado que venía de la mano con su penitencia, comenzaría a cobrar peaje sobre Raphel así como lo había hecho la imposición de reprimir sus emociones, ya que él como cualquiera necesita del contacto con los demás.

Desafortunadamente la represión de emociones, los sentimientos de culpa y la búsqueda de expiación, le convertían en alguien incapaz de pedir aquello que necesitaba y ansiaba. Entonces sería su subconsciente quien se encargaba de obtenerlo a la más mínima oportunidad que se presentase, a pesar de las renuencias que en sus actos conscientes él tenía.

Él lograría destacar en técnicas de corto alcance y cuerpo a cuerpo, donde manos en formas de puños o palmas abiertas, rodillas o pies, hombros o cabeza saldrían rápidamente disparadas con fuerza para hacer contacto con otra piel diferente a la suya, ante lo que parecía cualquier tipo de provocación.

Haciendo que los demás consideraran a Raph como alguien bruto, que sólo amaba la violencia y las peleas…

* * *

_**Por el momento este es el último drabble, no se si en un futuro habrá más, y aprovecho para comentarles que estoy en proceso de escribir otra historia, una un poco más larga, solo que no estoy segura de si publicar algo antes de que este acabada.**_

_**Nuevamente quiero a gradecer a todos los que se toman toman la molestia de leer estos drabbles, y a los que dejan sus comentarios, porque son ustedes los que me impulsaron a terminar.**_


End file.
